Diario
by Lukita
Summary: Estas páginas son un secreto entre tu y yo...mal summary x-x


Aclaraciones antes de leer :P

• Chrona es quien escribe en su diario que le obsequió Maka

• Ella va contando los días que escribe, no los que van pasando

• No sabe escribir Black Star xD

• Cuando salga kdsfjlkdjfkdjfiowe es porque Ragnarok le a rayado su diario

• **Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen para mi desgracia ;~; si no ia estaria rika x´D son de Atsushi Okubo.

Y bueno... espero les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Diario<strong>

Día 1

Hola extraño… la verdad es que no se como comenzar, es la primera vez que tengo uno como tu y bueno, fuiste regalado por Maka a mi y no pude decirle que no... Dijo algo sobre escribir lo que siento, pero me es un poco difícil, a veces siento muchas cosas y no se como llamarles ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

Día 2

Este es mi segundo día compartiendo mis pensamientos contigo, busqué en Internet lo que es un diario y entendí más o menos casi nada ._. Solo que un diario es como un amigo, te acompaña en las buenas y en las malas, espero seamos unos muy buenos desde ahora.

Día 3

Hoy entre a clases en el Shibusen, territorio enemigo de las brujas y mío por ser hija de una de ellas, a cada paso que daba, tenia la sensación que en cualquier momento uno de los estudiantes me iba a atacar por la espalda y moriría desangrada, pero nada sucedió, al contrario, me mostraron la escuela.

Día 4

Conocí a los amigos de Maka, se nota que son buenas personas, aunque no sabia que decirles, pero por la forma en que se hablan, en la que se miran y se apoyan, puedo llegar a entender un poco más lo que es la amistad… es todo tan distinto a lo que yo ya estaba acostumbrada, que asusta.

Día 5

Tuve una pequeña crisis de locura, no se como pero pasó, caí sobre el cuello de Tsubaki y comencé a ahorcarla, Black Estar –no se como se escribe, lo siento amigo- estaba cerca y me separó de ella, intente matarla y aun así, ella me abrazó, por primera vez en años… lloré.

Día 6

He sido encerrada en una de las celdas del colegio, unas compañeras de clases vieron lo que sucedió hace unos días y fueron a hablar con Shinigami-sama, que yo era peligrosa y no debía estar allí por que en mi oscura sangre corrían genes de una bruja, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo cambiar algo con lo que nací, solo quiero que sepan que no le haría daño a mis nuevos amigos, al menos no conciente.

Día 7

Maka y Soul vinieron a visitarme, pero estaba prohibido que entraran a mi celda, a penas me dejaron conservarte y gracias a Spirit-san que me regaló su lápiz puedo seguir escribiendo con la tenue luz que entra por la mini ventanita de la puerta. Dijeron que pronto seria liberada, que solo había sido un mal entendido, pero yo sé que no fue así, casi tomo el alma de uno de mis amigos, es mejor que esté aquí encerrada.

Día 8

Escapé… ya no podía estar más en un lugar donde todos querían matarme, luego que fui liberada por falta de pruebas, Maka y Tsubaki me defendían continuamente de los demás, pero ya no podía convivir allí, sus miradas, sus expresiones, sus actitudes hacia mi me lastimaban, no se que era preferible, que me lo dijeran en la cara o que me "pasaran" a empujar continuamente, huí… solo era una carga más para ellas… a si que volví con Medusa-sama.

Día 9

Encerrada otra vez 

Día 10

Cuando volví a casa, si es que se le puede llamar así, mamá me encerró en ese dormitorio que tanto miedo le tengo, tan oscuro que me parece interminable, me desespera, me ahoga, me mata… debo esconderte de sus ojos o te apartara de mi como todo lo demás, como Usagi san, yo no quería, pero tuve que hacerlo, lo siento de veras pero tuve que hacerlo, no tenia más opción lo siento, lo siento.

* * *

><p>que tal estubo¿? -se muerde las uñas-<p>

hace mucho que no hacia un fic a si que me he oxidado x´D

este es el primer capitulo que se iran separando de a 10 días, un Pov genera, de Kid y luego ya las últimas páginas de este diario si esq no se me ocurre algo más *-*.. se entiende¿? bueno si no, ia lo veran :P

Me dajas un reviewcito¿? o3o


End file.
